


Please Don't Take This Wrong

by SonglordsBug



Series: Darcy of SHIELD [14]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Clint has a Code yanno?, Clint thinks he's an accountant, Darcy is Phil's little sister, Gen, He kind of is, but Clint is worried about what would happen to Darcy if he killed Phil, the one where Clint gets hired to kill Phil, who is retired
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:21:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23317540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonglordsBug/pseuds/SonglordsBug
Summary: Clint gets hired to kill a man. He has no idea what this surprisingly capable accountant has done to end up on someone's kill list. But he's worried about what will happen to Phil Coulson's little sister Darcy if Clint kills him.
Relationships: Phil Coulson & Darcy Lewis
Series: Darcy of SHIELD [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1209825
Kudos: 60





	Please Don't Take This Wrong

**Author's Note:**

> crossposting from stumblr

A number of years after Phil and Darcy get settled as per A Child is a Responsibility, a knock comes on the door a little after Phil has gotten his little sister settled for the night. He opens the door to find a young man, blonde, scruffy, and fidgety.

As soon as Phil has the door open the man blurts out “Please don’t take this wrong but I was hired to kill you.”

Phil takes a good look at the desperate looking man and asks “Do you intend to?”

“No! No!” The man assures him before looking around anxiously. “Look, can I come in?”

Phil considers this and decides to let him in.

The man is wary about giving a name until Phil finally tells him that I don’t care whether you tell me your real name or your codename I just need something to call you. The man sheepishly says to call him Clint.

Then he starts explaining about how he kills people because that’s one of the only things he can do but he has a Code- he only kills bad people and not kids. Phil tries really hard not to laugh at him because it seems a little naive for an assassin. He’s less amused when he finds out that Clint has been watching him for several days without him noticing.

At this point Clint thinks Phil is a very capable accountant or something. He doesn’t have any idea why anyone would want Phil dead, and he’s worried what would have happened to Darcy if Phil died.

Phil and Clint figure out that Clint is currently the only one after Phil and then to Clint’s astonishment Phil feeds him and tells him to sleep in the guest room.

Clint gets woken up the next morning by a very curious Darcy.

Phil takes her to school and then comes back and grills Clint about everything he can think to ask. Clint is impressed and intimidated. He’s very relieved to see the crazy competent guy finally start packing bags for himself and his kid.

When Phil goes to pick up Darcy, Clint follows along behind, which is how he sees when several someone elses go after Phil. He’s not able to follow, so, not knowing what else to do, and worried about what might happen to her, he goes and picks up Darcy (he’s appalled that he’s able to get her without much of a problem).

Phil spends the next couple hours getting away from the people after him and cursing himself for not having taken this as a real threat and not having called Shield in yet. When he finally gets the chance to call in, they are very displeased with him.

Melinda comes to deal with his tail and take him to a safe house where they will be meeting Nick. Maria goes to the apartment to get any clues and pick up the bags. Jasper goes to get Darcy from the school and finds her missing.

When he gets to the safe house after being unable to find her, there is panic and anger until Clint knocks on the door with Darcy in tow.

“You guys are hard to find,” is his only comment as he leads her inside.

Darcy is fine, and runs over to Phil to tell him about how they went to Coney Island and played all the games and had ice cream and Clint got her a bear and it could have been bigger but she didn’t want a bigger one.

After that they manage the people who are after Phil and Clint helps out.

At the end of it he has a job offer from Nick and, after Darcy sends up pleading eyes, a rooming offer from Phil. Whether Clint takes the job offer or not… well, he definitely joins the Coulson household.


End file.
